


I Always Fuck Up... No You Don't

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Polygrumps, Rubberbang - Freeform, ShipGrumps, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Arin gets mad at Ross and says something he regrets. Dan overhears and looks after Ross and helps him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (This was a request for Kayrocks02 on Wattpad because they are a sweetheart and so supportive of my writing)

Setting things up in the Grumps room could get very difficult with all the wires that got tangled together and somehow ended up splayed all over the place. Ross couldn’t wait until the Grump space got renovated because it really needed it.

When he tripped over a wire that sealed the deal on his thoughts. The amount of times that had happened to someone was probably in the hundreds by now, with the person saying that they needed to sort out the wires and tidy everything up but that never happened.

Ross saw that when he tripped he had pulled one of the many plugs out of the socket it was in. He hoped that Arin and Dan had saved whatever game they were playing, as that was always a concern, though Ross thought that they would have learned from the many other times this had happened.

They hadn’t.

Arin walked into the Grump room with a couple bottles of water for when Ross and Barry were recording, he and Dan had noticed it was hotter today and wanted to make sure recording went smoothly for them and they didn’t over heat.

“Hey, I brought some water for….” Arin’s eye’s widened when he saw Ross on the floor, his foot next to a cable, and he knew which cable it was for. Dan and Arin were playing a particularly rage inducing game that he couldn’t remember the name of, but it was going to be a one off but now Arin wanted to finish it, the only problem was the game didn’t have a save feature, so he and Dan agreed to film more later after Barry and Ross were done.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Arin sighed, trying to contain his anger, but it had been a bad day. He hadn’t slept well, he was trying a new diet and was struggling which was making him highly irritable, he also had a lot of rage left over from playing the game, and the fact that he couldn’t even save the game made him even angrier. Now it didn’t matter, all his progress was gone.

“Arin I’m sorry, I tripped over the wires… I didn’t…” Ross had seen Arin angry before but he never got that angry at his friends, yet if this were a cartoon Ross knew that Arin would have smoke coming out of his ears and nose.

“You are such a fucking idiot.” Arin wasn’t shouting at Ross, he just sounded irritated. Ross had never had Arin speak to him like that, in fact Arin hadn’t used that kind of tone towards him since they were teenagers.

“Arin, it was an accident,” Ross had never felt afraid of Arin but right now all he felt was fear.

“Just… just go, you can record another day, I have to get back to where I was.”

Ross stood back up, his ankle hurt a bit but he didn’t think complaining about it would be a good idea, and he tried to hide the slight limp he had.

“I’m really…”

“Sorry isn’t going to get the progress back Ross! Just leave before you fuck everything up again.” Arin sighed, plugging in the console on and turning on the game, showing no signs of apologising for what he said. Ross couldn’t help but think that it was true, and he could hear the silent ‘like you always do’ at the end of Arin’s rant.

Ross could feel tears rolling down his face, and he left before Arin could see, he didn’t want to anger him anymore than he already had, and he didn’t want a fake apology.

Ross hoped that no one would be in the main office space to see him, but as soon as he walked out the door Dan was standing there, a frown on his face. He was quick to embrace Ross, who couldn’t stop himself from full on balling. Dan had heard everything; it wasn’t a secret that they needed new sound proofing but at this point in time he was glad that they hadn’t. Dan knew Arin had been having a rough time but that was no excuse. Friends don’t treat friends that way and it infuriated Dan that Arin couldn’t control himself.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Go down to my car, I’ll be there in a minute.” Dan gave Ross the keys to his car, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Their relationship was still somewhat secret, the other Grumps knew about it but didn’t say anything, waiting until the pair were ready to say something about it.

When Ross had left Dan informed Barry that recording for the day was cancelled, with he was thankful for since he had been editing one of the new commercials for Crunchy Roll and it was taking a lot longer than he thought it would.

After that was sorted Dan went into the recording room, anger spiking in him again and he tried to calm down but seeing Ross like that was horrible and the fact that Arin caused him to cry made it worse. When it was just stress Dan could just make him take a break and calm him down but when one of your best friends makes you feel like shit, that can stick with you.

He entered the room, the door slamming behind him and he wasn’t sure if he slammed it or the door just shut itself quickly due to his momentum. Dan hated being mad, it messed with his head too much and he felt out of control.

“Hey Dan, are you okay?”

Dan was shaking at this point, he didn’t want to do this but Arin needed to be told that what he did was wrong, sure he probably already did and what he’d done hadn’t caught up with him yet but Dan wasn’t willing to wait for that to happen.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing talking to Ross like that?”

Arin had only seen Dan this angry a few times and it was terrifying, even more so when that fury was focused on him which until now it had never been.

“I… I didn’t mean to…”

“Well you did, he was fucking crying Arin, you’re his friend and you… I can’t believe you did that.”

With that Dan left, not bothering to listen to anything Arin had to say. He knew he should have but it was hard to keep himself composed, he could already feel his eyes stinging with tears and he didn’t want to let them fall. He had to take care of Ross, he could deal with Arin later, and hopefully things would be okay, not just for them but for Arin and Ross too. Now though, Dan just wanted to spend some time with Ross, and make sure he knew that Arin was wrong, that he doesn’t fuck everything up.

Dan drove Ross to his house, and made them some tea as soon as they got in. Ross was laying on the couch after taking his jeans off to get more comfortable, curled up so there was enough space for Dan too, he was wrapped up in a blanket, with a blank expression on his face. He was still pretty shaken up about what had happened.

“Here you go sweetie.” Ross struggled to get his arms out of the blanket burrito he had created whilst keeping its structural integrity, causing Dan to laugh at how cute he was. When he got his hands out, while remaining comfortable with the blanket around the rest of his body he looked so pleased with himself. 

“Thank you,” Ross mumbled before blowing on his tea to try and cool it down. When Ross finished his tea, which Dan had made extra milky because he was the best boyfriend ever and knew what his boyfriend needed right now, Dan carried him into the bedroom, gently placing him on the comically large bed that always made Ross look extremely tiny, even more so now that he was wrapped up in a baby blue blanket.

Dan took off his jeans and t-shirt before snuggling up to Ross. He didn’t understand how Ross could handle being consumed by a thick blanket in this heat, then again Ross always wondered how Dan could handle cold weather so well, so it must just be due to where they were from. Dan wasn’t sure if it was hotter in Australia, he wanted to go but every time Ross went Dan was busy, but one day it would work out.

Ross, nuzzled into Dan’s neck, and Dan could feel tears on his neck.

“Dan, I don’t fuck things up all the time do I?” Ross was honestly starting to believe what Arin had said, was reminded of all the comments he had seen about how he was the worst and always ruined everything. Maybe it was true.

“No, no Ross, you don’t, what happened was an accident, and a wake-up call that we seriously need to sort the Grump Space out. There are so many amazing things you’ve done, without you I wouldn’t be here right now, Brian might not have moved back to L.A. and I could be working a dead end job. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.  
Ross smiled, people often forgot that he was the one who showed Arin NSP, he was surprised that Dan remembered, or that he even knew.

“I didn’t do anything though, I just showed Arin some videos, he was the one who made one.” Ross remembered being devastated when he got rejected, and then they accepted Arin, sure he was happy for his friend but it sucked.

“You started everything though. And you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you so much Ross.” Dan really did love Ross, when they met he felt embarrassed, knowing that he was the Ross he and Brian rejected, but Ross never brought it up. They became really good friends, but Dan knew he loved Ross as more than a friend, and luckily Ross felt the same way.

“I love you too.” Ross whispered, letting out a breathy moan as Dan began kissing his neck. He tried to grind against Dan but the blanket was too thick, and also too smooth to give Ross the friction he desired.

“Stay still baby, I’ll take care of you. I’m gonna show you how much you’re worth baby, just relax, this is all for you.”

Dan unwrapped Ross from his blanket bonds, which should have killed the mood, if it were anyone else it would since Dan was struggling because Ross had to be laying on the place were Dan could unwrap the blanket, but they were at the point in their relationship where Ross and Dan could laugh and joke when having sex, that point actually came pretty early since they had been friends for a while before.

“You always have to make things difficult don’t you,” Danny giggled, giving Ross a quick peck on the nose, causing Ross to let out a small laugh as Dan’s hair fell over his face, normally he tied it up but Ross had to admit he liked when Dan didn’t.

“I like to make you work for it,” Ross smirked.

Dan rolled his eyes before kissing that smirk away, biting at Ross’s lip, and then began kissing down Ross’s neck, biting and sucking at his skin, and Ross knew he wouldn’t be able to cover them up, meaning Brian would tease him for it.

Ross started whimpering when Dan began licking at the sensitive part of his neck, just below his ear, it was his weakness and Dan liked to use it against him. If he’s ever annoying Dan he’ll playing with that spot, rubbing his thumb against it, it was surprising that no one at the office had noticed since Ross wasn’t good at keeping his composer, and the amount of times he’s had to jerk off in the office’s toilets was embarrassing at this point.

“You like that baby?” Dan whispered in Ross’s ear, his voice an octave lower, like he sometimes did when preforming, which he didn’t do often but if Ross was at a show he would make sure to, teasing Ross was just too much fun and got back at Ross for all the shit he’s done and continues to do on the show.

“Mmmm,” Ross replied in pure bliss, his head felt so clear right now, his worries had faded away, and he quickly forgot that he had been upset.

Dan began to leave a trail of kisses down Ross’s torso, then he kissed back up, stopping at Ross’s right nipple, which he started sucking on. Ross had extremely sensitive nipples, to the point where he had to wear certain types of shirts, although Dan wasn’t sure if Ross was just being picky, but he did know that he could make Ross cum just by sucking on his nipples, but that wasn’t the plan for today.

He spends about a minute on each nipple, and Ross’s underwear was already wet with pre-cum. Dan found it cute that Ross was so sensitive. Ross was writhing with want, close to begging for Dan to fuck him. A thin layer of sweat covered his body.

“You’re fucking adorable babe,” Dan smiled as he teased with the elastic of Ross’s boxers.

“I’d look even more adorable if you were fucking me,” Ross was trying to sound stoic and composed but his voice came out as more of a whine.

“I’m sure you will baby boy.” Dan whispered, and within seconds he stripped Ross of his boxers. He lent down and kissed the tip of Ross’s cock, causing Ross to let out a shaky breath, he needed relief so badly right now, he was minutes away from begging.

“Dan please… fucking please.” Okay seconds away from begging.

“Please what?” Dan teased between licking at the head of Ross’s cock, holding his hips down to stop him from bucking up. Ross let out tiny whimpers and whines as Dan did so, in this headspace he was so sensitive, even more than usual.

“Daaaan,” Ross whined, he felt embarrassed begging like this, he always did, but he liked the embarrassment, although he always pretended he didn’t when they were done.  
“What baby? What do you want?” Ross let out a huff, Dan was way too cocky when it came to this, Ross honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Dan could tease him for hours before giving in, and he knew he’d get a kick out of it too, but he wasn’t going to bring it up. In hindsight, he probably deserved this for his Mario Maker levels, as well as all the shit he liked to pull every now and again, which got more frequently directed at Dan when Ross wanted attention.

“Dan, just, fucking,” Ross’s breath caught in his throat as Dan licked up his cock with just the very tip of his tongue.

“Fuck me,” Ross whined out, no longer able to feel shame.

“Was that so hard?” Ross glared at Dan who was giving him a patronising smile, Ross knew that smile too well, he had given many people that same smile, he almost felt like he should stop, he wasn’t going to though.

“No, but you are,” Ross giggled even though it wasn’t even that funny but he swore all his had flown straight to his dick. Dan just rolled his eyes as he lent over and grabbed the lube from their bedside table and then he started liberally coated his fingers before prepping Ross.

“Daaan, come on, it’s been like half an hour!” Ross moaned, he was already so close and Dan was still teasing him.

“Ross, it’s been like five minutes, calm down.” Danny laughed, before pulling his fingers out, causing Ross to make a noise of disappointment at the empty feeling, but it was short lived as Dan rubbed the head of his lube covered cock against Ross’s asshole.

“Danny, please!” Ross begged, trying to push himself forward onto Dan’s cock, but Dan was holding his hips again.

“Patience baby,” Dan cooed, pushing the head of his cock inside Ross, who immediately started cursing and begging for more, and Dan complied with his demands, until his entire cock was inside Ross. He waited a few minutes for Ross to get used to the feeling. Dan had a pretty big cock, and Ross was always so tight, even if Dan prepped him for a lot longer than he had this time he would still be so tight and Dan loved it.

“Fuck Ross, you feel so good, fucking perfect,” Dan moaned as he started thrusting in and out of Ross, who didn’t even seem to be able to form sentences at this point and was struggling on just completing a single word.

“You’re so beautiful,” Dan groaned as he quickened the pace of his thrusts.

“I’m… I’m gon…”

“Cum for me baby boy,” Dan practically growled. When Ross had first stared having sex with Dan he was surprised by how dominant he could be, but how animalistic he could get, yet still remain as sweet as always. It still caught him off guard but fuck he loved it so much.

Ross came without Dan touching his cock. His chest and Dan’s chest were both covered in cum, which Dan started to lap up, his thrusts slowing down slightly, but Ross didn’t mind, it was so hot to see Dan like this. When Ross’s torso was clean of cum Dan kissed his boyfriend so he could taste himself, something that always made Ross feel dirty in the best way.

Everything was getting to be too much for Dan and his thrusting increased in speed, causing Ross to almost shriek due to how sensitive he was, but he didn’t want Dan to stop and Danny knew that, knew that Ross loved being fucked after he’s cum.

Within minutes Dan came inside of Ross, letting out a string of compliments, and affections as he did so.

Ross offered to help with the clean-up but Dan stopped him, stating again that this night was for Ross, and he cleaned the two of them, slightly tempted to lick his cum out of Ross but he wasn’t ready for that as hot as he found it, but there was something else he was ready for.

“Hey, I think… I think we should tell the others about us.” Dan suggested. He had always been so scared, but he loved Ross and didn’t want to keep that secret anymore, it wasn’t like he was doing a good job at it to start with.

Ross’s eyes lit up, he had been waiting so long for Dan to be ready to tell their friends and family. He respected Dan’s wishes, but it was honestly eating him up alive that he couldn’t say anything, that he had to be so careful when they were around others, that Dan still put on an act of being straight.

“You sure?”

Dan nodded as he cuddled into Ross more. They’d been dating for over a year now, it was time.

The next day Ross was more terrified than Dan. He had forgotten about what happened with Arin and was now scared that he would still be angry, that he did meant what he said. Dan assured Ross that everything would be okay but the younger man wasn’t so sure.

When they entered the office everyone was already there waiting for them, Dan had messaged them all to say they had something important to tell them. Most of them already knew what it was, but Arin was just as terrified as Ross was. He wondered if they were going to leave.

“Hey guys,” Dan smiled, his heart was racing as he realised that everyone was staring at himself and Ross, which he should have expected. They were holding hands, Ross had love bites all over his neck, which he had tried to cover with some make up Dan had at his house from video shoots but it only dulled them. The pair were also blushing like crazy.

“Um, so Ross and I are dating… we have been for a while, over a year,” Dan stopped before he started stumbling on his words, he wanted to explain why they hadn’t told them but they didn’t seem to care. They were all congratulating them, and also making fun of them since the rest of them already knew.

Suzy suggested that they have a mini party, which they did but within a few hours’ people had to leave due to having plans since they didn’t expect to come into work today, and soon only three people remained at the office.

Arin had been avoiding them the whole time, of course he’d said he was happy for the couple but other than that he sat away from them, pretending he was working but instead he was just sitting there feeling terrible about the day before. Now he had to fix things, he couldn’t be a coward any longer.

“Um, hey can I… um… I need to apologise. Ross I didn’t mean any of those things I said yesterday, and I shouldn’t have said any of those things I have no excuse for doing so, I should have handled it better. I overreacted. I’m sorry.”

Ross forgave him, as much as he had convinced himself that Arin actually did mean it he knew that wasn’t true. Dan smiled at Arin, giving him a small nod, showing that they were also okay.

“I um… I tidied the wires up as well, and I’ve looked around for people to renovate this place. I uh… I had the time, turns out the game auto-saves.”

Danny and Ross had to laugh, the whole situation was so stupid that it couldn’t be taken seriously anymore.

“Oh and Brian came in yesterday to film with Barry, and Kevin said we have some Vs backlogged so you guys can have the rest of the week off.”

They knew Arin was doing this because he felt bad, a year would pass and Arin would still be trying to make things up to them, but if they didn’t accept his offer now it would go on longer. Things would hopefully return to normal soon, well as normal as things could be, especially now that the rest of their friends knew that Dan and Ross were dating. There was constant teasing, but it was out of love, it took Arin a while to let himself join in on the fun, but when he did Ross and Dan were more than happy to take whatever lame jokes he had.


End file.
